User blog:Mochizou/Krew Hall Is Full
Previously on Krew Hall Ash moved into Krew Hall, Lizzy continued to make things more awkward and an unexpected visitor showed up... Krew Hall front door Tori: 'Well, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me in? ''Kieran stands in silence for a moment 'Kieran: '''Uh....yes! Of course. Please come in '''Tori: '''So, where's Gegi? '''Kieran: '''Uh, Shiina-san is at the table, it's just through there ''Tori runs off towards the table 'Tori: '''GEGI! ''Table 'Tori: '''GEGI! '''Gegi: '''Tori.... '''Tori: '''I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH '''Gegi: '''Tori... '''Tori: '''It's been so long since you were in England, there's so much we have to catch up on '''Gegi: '''Tori... '''Tori: '''What is it? '''Gegi: '''Why are you here? '''Tori: '''I came to visit my friend of course, it's been too long. Ooo, are these your new friends? Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tori Ainsworth but please call me Tori. I'm here to visit Gegi. '''Lizzy: '''WELL THEN GEGIN WE NEED TO HAVE A PARTY FOR TORIN! '''Cam: '''Where are you staying? '''Tori: '''I hadn't really thought about it. I guess, I could stay here. '''Lizzy: '''YES, PLEASE DO, STAY WITH US. '''Cam: '''Where can she stay? '''Kieran: '''Isn't Room 204 free? '''Sensei: '''No '''Kieran: '''But no one's living there....right? '''Sensei: '''There will be, I got a notification this morning. A first year named Yazzy Hase is moving in later today. '''Lizzy: '''SOMEONE ELSE. YAAAAYYYYYYY! '''Kieran: '''Where can we put her then? '''Cam: '''I can always look after her ''Cam smirks 'Kieran: '''No way! We all know what you'll try to do. Anyway the room next to yours is empty. '''Lizzy: '''THEN IT'S SETTLED. TORIN WILL STAY IN ROOM 104! NOW LETS CELEBRATE '''Kieran: '''We have school.... '''Lizzy: '''THEN WE'LL HAVE A PARTY TONIGHT! '''Damian: '''Jeez, you are all so noisy ''Everyone looks shocked 'Kieran: '''I'm seeing a ghost '''Damian: '''No need to look so shocked. I'm low on attendance, I have to go to school so I can avoid summer school. '''Tori: '''Who's this? He's so cute '''Damian: '''Back off hag. I have no interest in you '''Tori: '''No need to be so cold. You should warm up a bit '''Cam: '''Oh, he does. Just wait until he starts twerking. '''Tori: '''You like to twerk do you? I like a man who twerks. '''Damian: '''I don't have time for your feeble games. ''Damian exits 'Gegi: '''Tori '''Tori: '''huh? '''Gegi: '''I still don't understand why you're here. '''Tori: '''Let's catch up later. There's a lot of Japan, I want to see. ''On the way to Ikebukero High School 'Ash: '''I didn't realise Shiina had such a close friend. '''Kieran: '''Neither did I. She's even walking with her to school. '''Ash: '''It's amazing to see. '''Kieran: '''Say, Aoyama, you've been on heavy Shiina duty lately, why not let someone else take help. '''Ash: '''It's ok. It's necessary, you shouldn't be looking after her Kanda-kun. It's not appropriate. We're high schoolers. '''Kieran: '''Shiina is different. She's not a typical high schooler. '''Ash: '''It doesn't matter. '''Kieran: '''Aoyama, you moved into Krew Hall because you were tired. You're only making things more difficult for yourself, you should consider-- '''Ash: '''Kanda-kun, look out! ''Kieran looks forward but walks right into another student. They both fall over '''Girl: '''Huh '''Kieran: ''(mumbles)'' The girl looks down to see that Kieran's face landed in her chest. As Kieran realises, he lifts his head up 'Kieran: '''I'm so sorry! Really, I-I-I didn't mean to- It just- '''Girl: '''NOOOOOOOO! ''The girl slaps Kieran hard around the face. 2 minutes later 'Ash: '''Honestly Kanda-kun, what happened to you? First, you're getting innappropriate with a girl and now, you're sticking your head into girls boobs. '''Kieran: '''I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE. '''Ash: '''You've become such a pervert. '''Kieran: '''AOYAMA! ''Krew Hall 'Lizzy: '''LETS ALL GIVE TORIN A BIG WELCOME! '''Everyone: '''WELCOME '''Lizzy: '''I hope you'll have a great time here. We can all stay up late in Kieri-kun's room playing games '''Kieran: '''Huh, what? '''Lizzy: '''It's gonna be so much fun. Krew Hall is full! '''Cam: '''Almost, there's still the new girl. '''Ash: '''Hase-chan right? '''Sensei: '''She should be here soon. '''Lizzy: '''Then we can all celebrate together! '''Damian: '''Why have I been roped into this? '''Tori: '''Because I asked for you especially '''Damian: '''I told you to stay away from me '''Tori: '''Why? Are you afraid something might happen? ''Tori smiles and kisses Damian on the cheek Damian passes out 'Tori: '''Oh dear, it seems I was too much for him. ''A knock is heard at the door 'Sensei: '''Kieran, go answer the door. '''Kieran: '''Why me? '''Cam: '''Because you're everyone's bitch ''At the door 'Kieran: '''Hi. '''Yazzy: '''P-p-p-p.... '''Kieran: '''Huh? ''Kieran looks at Yazzy who is staring in at Kieran in shock. 'Yazzy: '''PERVERT!! '''Kieran: '''WHAT! '''Ash: '''What's going on? '''Yazzy: '''HE'S THE PERVERT THAT STUCK HIS HEAD IN MY CHEST THIS MORNING '''Kieran: '''No-no-no-no that wasn't, I fell. Aoyama-- '''Lizzy: '''ALL RIGHT! KIERI-KUN'S AT IT AGAIN. '''Yazzy: '''A-a-a-gain '''Kieran: '''No! Not..I...AOYAMA! HELP ME! '''Gegi: '''Kieran. Why are you trying to touch girls boobs '''Kieran: '''SHIINA YOURE NOT HELPING! AND WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!? '''Cam: '''Did you get a good feel Kieran? '''Kieran: '''I DIDNT EVEN TOUCH THEM! AOYAMA! '''Ash: '''Th-th-th-that's right. He didn't! He fell! '''Kieran: '''Why did you hesistate? '''Yazzy: '''I can't live in the same house as a pervert! '''Kieran: '''I AM NOT A PERVERT! '''Lizzy: '''YOU MUST BE YAZZIN, OUR NEW RESIDENT. COME IN! WE'RE PARTYING! '''Yazzy: '''I-I-I can't party with a pervert '''Kieran: '''I KEEP SAYING! I AM NOT A PERVERT '''Cam: '''Don't worry Hase-chan, you'll get used to this after a while. ''Later that night '''Kieran: '''Oh, Tori-san, you're still awake '''Tori: '''Yeh, I was just enjoying a beautiful Japanese night. '''Kieran: '''I didn't realise you and Shiina were so close '''Tori: '''Oh we're not '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''I was her handler back in England, I was responsible for her. I did what your friend is doing now. '''Kieran: '''Then why are you here? '''Tori: '''I came to bring her back. '''Kieran: '''What? '''Tori: '''I'm taking Gegi back to England. Category:Blog posts